pokemon__shufflefandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Shuffle Wikia:Chat/Logs/9 September 2015
02:05 LIKE WTB, BRUH!!!!!!!! 02:06 ... 02:07 erm...wat 02:07 yea thats what i said!!!! 02:07 i was like WHAT THE BEEDO?!?! 02:07 ikr 02:07 i'll put umbreon on here to log rn 02:08 becuz sera sux 02:08 yes, i suck 02:08 cuz im sera 02:09 !test 02:09 bae:Hai! 02:09 *facepaw* 02:10 lol 02:10 !bae 02:10 bae is my bae. 02:10 XD 02:11 bruh, srsly, call me rn 02:12 ok 02:13 bruh 02:13 yk im logging the chat rn right? 02:14 !bae 02:14 bae is my bae. 02:15 !bae 02:15 Kittiekittiemeowmeow is my bae. 02:15 aww ur my bae 2!!! 02:15 !loveyou 02:15 dwarn 02:16 !pikachu 02:16 Pika-who? 02:16 !updatelogs 02:16 bae:Logs updated. Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 02:16 !hug 02:16 bae::Thanks for the hug! <3 02:16 !master 02:16 bae:I am currently being run by BlossomPowerpuff 02:18 !hug 02:18 Kittiekittiemeowmeow::Thanks for the hug! <3 02:18 yw 02:18 c: 02:19 Hai 02:20 !test 02:20 bae:Hai! 02:20 Hai 02:20 Haihaiaaaaaa 02:21 Sup. 02:22 hi 02:22 nm you 02:22 (spanish pls) 02:23 Bueno 02:23 ¿Como estas? 02:24 Muy bien 02:24 (sorry kittie) 02:24 Yo no estoy de humor en este momento. 02:25 Seriously, I'm not in the mood. 02:25 Sorry 02:25 ish oki 02:26 OK 02:26 French? 02:26 No thanks. 02:26 gawd ok 02:27 Uh-huh 02:27 Mais, quel est le probleme? 02:27 .-. 02:28 rien 02:28 tu necesita practicar espanol 02:28 really? 02:28 Pas d'humeur, d'accord? 02:29 Si, shes does kittie 02:30 si 02:30 Eric a fait quelque chose que je ne veux pas en parler 02:30 ..............................tell me 02:30 Non 02:31 Serieusement, dis-moi 02:31 That needs an accent .-. 02:31 in the "e" 02:32 I dont have an accented e okay? 02:32 Peu importe 02:33 tu necesita practicar espanol 02:33 7:28 SeraphinaTheWolf really? 02:33 7:28 PrincessAlicornTwilightSparkle Pas d'humeur, d'accord? 02:33 Si, shes does kittie 02:33 WAIT 02:33 I FINALLY GOT THAT 02:33 JERKS 02:33 lol 02:34 Bon, il m'a crié d'accord? 02:35 es muy importante 02:35 kittie 02:36 I'm speaking french not spanish lol 02:36 twilight 02:36 i know 02:36 i dont do french tho 02:36 D'accord, desole 02:36 pero ella no comprendo 02:36 ...dont think that was right 02:36 GOD, witho the accent it makes it hard to read 02:37 oh well you get what i mean 02:37 hat was good enough Kittie 02:37 *that 02:37 pero no tengo los accentos 02:38 Bien 02:38 bien? 02:39 what languages do you know? 02:40 a lot 02:40 bien means good lol 02:41 Es necesario practicar español 02:41 jk lol 02:41 no i know but how is that good? 02:42 cuz i siad 02:42 nice 02:42 QUÉ 02:42 nada 02:43 Te amo 02:43 wat 02:44 Panda Ce que le? 02:45 Non, je vais bien, avec la vie. 02:45 !speakjapanese 02:45 .-. 02:46 さて、遅らせます。 02:46 !speakgerman 02:46 Ich kann nicht. 02:47 Translation: I can't 02:47 XD 02:47 jk I can lol 02:47 *facebrick* 02:48 !speakItalian 02:48 Se vuoi. 02:48 lawl 02:48 omg 02:49 what do you not know? 02:49 english 02:49 lawl jk 02:49 lol 02:50 I'm still learning Maltese 02:50 -_____________________________________- 02:51 Kittie, ella es una estupidez. 02:52 erm wat 02:52 si 02:52 Sí, pero ella es. 02:53 Looooooooooooooooooooooooool 02:53 jk 02:53 si si si 02:54 XD 02:54 ¿Qué estás haciendo? 02:54 nada mucho 02:54 hablando en la telefono 02:54 ¿Cuánto español lo sabes? 02:55 whatever close enough lol 02:55 lel 02:55 mucho pero not all (lawl spanglish idgac) 02:55 ¿Con quien? 02:56 what do you mean? 02:56 Igual 02:56 To your talking on the ohone 02:56 *phone 02:57 I said "with who? 02:57 So? 02:57 oh yea ok sorry 02:57 ok 02:57 i know what it means i just didnt understand, sorry 02:57 ok 02:58 con Serenity 02:58 Edite? 02:58 Oh bien, gracias 02:59 what the fudge 02:59 de nada 02:59 como se dice still, Twilight? 02:59 Sera no puede entender lol 03:00 Bueno 03:00 Hola 03:01 si 03:01 Me preguntaba dónde estaba 03:01 Aburrido 03:01 Muy aburrido 03:02 que es aburrido? 03:03 Un poco, lo siento 03:03 ok 03:03 Observación de youtube aunque 03:05 que? 03:06 I'm watching youtube 03:06 lol 03:08 Hola? 03:08 U there 03:08 Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelo? 03:08 oh hola, lo,siento 03:08 * lo siento 03:10 Ok 03:10 Can we speak english now? 03:11 sure, if u want 03:11 Mk 03:11 !test 03:11 PrincessAlicornTwilightSparkle:Hai! 03:11 !updatelogs 03:11 PrincessAlicornTwilightSparkle:Logs updated. Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 03:11 Ok 03:12 buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurn 2015 09 09